1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to high intensity lamps and more specifically to complete light sources with fiberoptic output drive capability such as light sources used in medical equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic light sources, e.g. CERMAX.RTM.-type lamps of ILC Technology, Inc. are high intensity sources for cool, white light. Light sources that incorporate CERMAX-type xenon lamps require no warm-up time and are approved by the medical community for safety. Standard industry designs from 75 W up to 300 W are used to illuminate multiple fibers.
A critical consideration in lamp life and arc stability is the maintenance of adequate cooling. In a few situations it may be possible to cool the lamp by convection, but in general, the flow of air must be adequate and therefore cannot be blocked. The critical temperatures are usually at the seals of the arc tube. If the temperature limits at these points are exceeded, the seals may fail.
Single board light-sources using CERMAX-type lamps have existed for some time. A single board light-source unit with the lamp and its power supply mounted on the same printed circuit (PC) board exists. Unfortunately, the whole unit was relatively large.
Other lamps intended to be the internal building block of a medical light-source or the "light engine" for a low power video projector or computer monitor, though smaller and lower cost than predecessors, the power supply could only operate from 110 VAC. Also, associated heatsinks were not optimized for extracting the large heat load from the lamp. Consequently, maximum lamp power was restricted.